


To Save John Watson

by Papa_Lazarou



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Case Fic, Code Breaker - Freeform, M/M, Puzzles, You play along, solve The puzzles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papa_Lazarou/pseuds/Papa_Lazarou
Summary: Sherlock comes home to find the out that John has been kidnapped. Emotions cloud his judgment as he tries to work all the leads, and work out where his flatmate is, and who took him. Can you help Sherlock get to the bottom of John’s disappearance before disaster strikes?





	To Save John Watson

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Oswin42 for betaing my puzzles to make sure they are doable.  
> Answers will be given when the fic is complete, unless there is a high demand for them in the following chapter.  
> Good luck.

Sherlock enters 221B, he can’t hear or see John, but knows that its late due to the moon being out. He hangs up his deerstalker hat on a coat peg and toes off his blood and mud splattered shoes. He had been working on a case with Lestrade on the bank of the River Thames. In all other minds but his own, it was a suicide, jumping off a bridge would tender to kill someone, but the body is too placed, and definitely doesn’t look like either drowning or hitting the water would have killed the man. Sherlock's not sure how to clean the dirt out of his shoes, so he throws them in the washing machine with his coat, leaving it there for John to sort out in the morning. 

As he moves from the kitchen into the living room, he sees an envelope on his chair. He picks it up, as he sits down and looks at the cover, its normal enough, there’s no smell or lumps in it suggesting poison. He opens it carefully and sees only a single piece of paper, folded neatly. He pulls it out and studies the paper. No obvious finger marks on either the envelope or the paper, no grease marks or spillages. He smells it but it only smells of paper, the same smell as a new book. Sherlock frowns, is that the smell of paper glue? That’s not important for the time being, he unfolds the paper, not to be confronted with words and letters, in any language, but numbers. He knows what he has to do, each number corresponds with a letter, he has solve the puzzle in order to read it.

Can you help Sherlock to work out the Codebreaker?


End file.
